Conventionally, to surely maintain a terminal connected to a terminal of an electric wire such as a cable, a retainer, that is, a connector provided with a terminal locking member is proposed (for example, see patent literature 1).
FIG. 9 is a partial expanded view illustrating the lock mechanism of a conventional terminal locking member.
In the drawings, 811 is a housing of a connector, and has a terminal reception hole 816 receiving a terminal 851 connected to the terminal of an electric wire 891. The terminal reception hole 816 penetrates the housing 811 in the front-back direction, and an opponent terminal that protrudes from an opponent connector not illustrated in the drawings is inserted from the side opposite the side in which the terminal 851 is inserted, and contacts the terminal 851. In the example illustrated in the drawing, the terminal reception hole 816 is disposed to be in two vertical rows. A cover housing 831, which covers the upper surface and the side surface is attached on the outer side of the housing 811.
Furthermore, 821 is a terminal locking member, and has an insertion hole 823 to which the terminal 851 is inserted, and a locking piece 825 that locks the terminal 851 by engaging with an engaging portion 855 of the terminal 851. Note that because the insertion hole 823 is formed only on a position corresponding to the terminal reception hole 816 on the lower row side, the locking piece 825 that locks the terminal 851 received in the terminal reception hole 816 on the lower row side is formed in the insertion hole 823, but the locking piece 825 that locks the terminal 851 received in the terminal reception hole 816 on the upper row side is formed on an upper surface 821a of the terminal locking member 821.
The housing 811 is open on the lower surface, and is provided with a locking member receiving groove 817 formed to intersect all terminal reception holes 816 extending in the width direction. The terminal locking member 821 is inserted in the locking member receiving groove 817 from below the housing 811. At this time, a back-locking protrusion 828a formed on the back surface of the arm member 828 formed near both ends in the width direction of the terminal locking member 821 engages with a locking portion 818 formed on both of the left and right sides of the housing 811. Furthermore, a side locking protrusion 827 protruding from both of the left and right sides of the terminal locking member 821 engages with a locking window 837 formed on both the left and right sides of the cover housing 831 attached to the housing 811. By this, the terminal locking member 821 is surely locked to the housing 811 and the cover housing 831, and each terminal 851 can be surely prevented from breaking away from the terminal reception hole 816.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-107233